Las Amistades de la Infancia Vuelven
by Emii.Rathbone
Summary: Bella y Edward son amigos de la infancia. Cuando cumplen 15 años ella se ve obligada a mudarse a Phoenix y separarse de Edward. Todo cambiara sus vidas con una gira, nuevos amigos, familiares y un novio al que no quieren romperle el corazón.
1. Chapter 1

Las amistades de la infancia vuelven para cambiar…

Bella y Edward son amigos de la infancia. Cuando cumplen 15 años ella se ve obligada a mudarse a Phoenix y separarse de Edward. Todo cambiara sus vidas con una gira, nuevos amigos, familiares y un novio al que no quieren romperle el corazón.

Capitulo 1 (Bella POV)

Era muy feliz con él, con mi amigo incondicional, con el chico con el que había dado mi primer beso, pero lamentablemente la felicidad no me había durado mucho porque mi papa había decidido mudarse a Phoenix por trabajo. Lo que menos me esperaba era conocer a mis amigos que durarían para siempre, hacerme famosa ni reencontrarme con Edward.

**Flash back**

Estaba llorando en mi habitación porque mi papa me había cortado la felicidad, cuando escuche tocar la puerta.

-Pasa Edward- reconocería su forma de tocar la puerta en todos lados

-¿Qué pasa Bella? ¿Por que estas llorando?-me pregunto con su voz mas dulce que tenia

- Mañana nos mudamos a Phoenix, como lo odio a mi papa siempre arruinando mi felicidad- en ese momento no me di cuenta y lo tenia re cerca, me di vuelta y me beso! No lo podía creer mi sueño se había cumplido Edward me había besado.

-Te quiero Bella y mucho nunca te olvides de eso- y tras decir esas palabras se fue y no lo volví a ver nunca más

**Flash back**

Ese era un recuerdo vago. Yo ya tenía novio pensando que nunca más lo volvería a ver pero en una gira con tu banda, amigos y tu novio cualquier cosa puede pasar.

**Esta es mi primera historia y espero que les guste! Tengo en mente millones mas pero 100pre relacionadas con Twilight.**

**Pliss dejen un review y si conocen alguna escrito de fics italiana y les gustaría saber que mierda dice mándenme el link que yo me paso y le pregunto si me deja traducirla!**

**Bss y gracias por apoyarme en esta locura!**


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2 (Edward POV)

Era muy feliz con ella, con mi amiga incondicional, con la chica con la que había dado mi primer beso, pero lamentablemente la felicidad no me había durado mucho porque su papa había decidido mudarse a Phoenix por trabajo. Lo que menos me esperaba era conocer a alguien que me hiciera olvidarme momentáneamente de ella ni reencontrarme con, la que yo pensaba, era mi amor para toda la vida, Bella Swan.

**Flash back**

Ella estaba llorando en su habitación porque su papa le había cortado la felicidad, cuando toque la puerta como siempre lo hacia.

-Pasa Edward- seguramente había reconocido mi forma de tocar la puerta.

-¿Qué pasa Bella? ¿Por que estas llorando?-le pregunto con mi voz mas dulce que tenia

- Mañana nos mudamos a Phoenix, como lo odio a mi papa siempre arruinando mi felicidad-me acerque lo demasido como para acelerarme cada ves que la tenis tan cerca nunca de los nuncas le había declarado mi amor pensando que perderíamos nuestra amistad, se dio la vuelta y la bese! No lo podía había sido capaz de besarla si mi respetuosidad.

-Te quiero Bella y mucho nunca te olvides de eso- y tras decir esas palabras me fui y no la volví a ver nunca más

**Flash back**

Ese era un recuerdo vago. Había salido con Angela Weber y con Jessica Stanley sus "amigas" que por lo único que se juntaban con ella era porque yo era su mejor amigo, cu casi hermano. Además ella se había vuelto famosa de seguro tenia a millones de chicos atrás de ella y un novio. Yo creo que era uno de sus mas grandes fan's si fuera por mi iría a todos los conciertos que daban porque, además de gustarme ella, me gustaba su música.

**Ya se que es el 2º capitulo y es re cotito pero necesitaba que supieran lo que pasaba alrededor de la cabeza de Ed! **

**Respecto a los POV va a haber POV's hasta de el gusano de Mike Newton si hace falta! Jajaja **

**Pronto empezare a subir una nueva historia que no es mía pero si de una amiga que quiere que yo la suba porque no se anima a hacerse una cuenta ella solitaa!**

**Besos y que tengan lindas vacaciones.**

**Emmii**

**PD.: por un tiempo no voy a poder actualizar discúlpenme pero no les puedo decir espero que les guste esta cosa porque en realidad ni si quiera se que es! Jajaja.**


	3. Chapter 3

Bella POV

Malditos paparazzis ¿no se dan cuenta de lo unico que hacen es arruinarme la vida? Ahora todos mi fan's piesan que salgo con mi hermano cuando es pura mentira ¿Cómo voy a estar de novia con Emmett Cullen cuando nuestros padres estan casados? Ademas yo solamente lo veo como hermano.

Quien pensaria que mi novia se pusiera celoso ante eso aunque sabe que Emmett es mi hermanastro.

-Bella- me llamo Rose

-¿Qué Rose?

-¿Es verdad que sos novia de Emmett? ¿Por qué no me lo contaste, no se suponia que eramos de las mejores amigas que existian en la tierra junto con Alice? ¿Por que me haces esto cuando sabes que me gusta Emmett? ¿Por qué le haces esto a Mike cuando el te ama?

-Rose… tranquila son rumores no mas sabes que Emmett es mi hermanastro, mi mejor amigo y nada mas, hasta hay veces que no me lo vanco.

-Tenes razon no se porque me deje llevar por un estupido rumor, te amo amiga!

-Yo tambien te amo!

-¿Qué ahora son lesbianas que andan diciendose "te amo"- genial Emmett otra ves.

-Sali de aca idiota que por tu culpadicen que nosotros dos somos novios.

-¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué?

-Porque nos vieron jugando, va peleando cuando me sacaste la remera y se la diste a tu perro ¿te acordas? Y ahora dicen que somos novios vas a hacer que Mike se enoje conmigo.

-Te voy a estar haciendo un favor ese idiota no te merece.

-Jajaja. En cualquier momento soy capas de defigurarte la cara

-Chicos, basta son indsoportable cuando se enojan.

**Ya se que es cortito pero es lo unico que se me ocurrio espero que les guste y espro sus review.**

**Lamento haber demorado lo que pasa es que estoy escribiendo otras dos historias mas y la cabeza vuela con las tareas y todo eso. Lamento decirles que dentro de poco comienso de nuevo las clases asi que demorare un poco mas.**

**Bss Emmii**


	4. Chapter 4

Bella POV

Escúchenme por favor! No se dan cuenta de que esta es una buena oportunidad- les dije por milésima ves –imagínense al los cinco en una fiesta de graduación no estaría tan mal es mas podríamos ganar a millones de fan's mas ¿no se dan cuenta, que son tan huecos? – en ese momento Emmett empezó a gritar que era una mala idea que íbamos a quedar mal como esos que van a cualquier fiestucha de 16 años hasta que me supero y le grite algo no muy debido a la persona que soy yo – Emmett o te callas o te hago un pete.

Todos se quedaron mirándome como si fuera, no se, una cosa rara.

perdón Emmett lo que pasa es que me sacaste piénsenlo bien si vamos a esta fiesta, además de ganar mas plata porque lo que nos ofrecen es una suma de U$S 3,000,000 y le podemos pedir muchísimo mas porque "THE GOSIPGIRL" no es cualquier banducha, ganaríamos mas ratina.

Tenes razón Bella, no es mala idea- dijo Alice- ¿donde es que tendríamos que tocar?

En un pueblito llamado Forks en el estado de Washintong.

GENIAL!- grito Emmett luego de andar diciendo cosas no muy favorecedoras de ir allí.-yo tengo unos tíos que viven allá les puedo decir que nos dejen quedarnos 2 meses y depaso nos tomamos unas merecidas vacaciones.

OK!

Listo los llamo ahorita!

Los llamo a sus tíos y le dijeron que si que no había ningún problema. Menos mal que habían aceptado por lo del precio necesitaba reencontrarme con la familia de Edward o con él (que lo mas probable es que no estuviera que estuviera en la otra parte del país) además no estaría mal putear a Jessica Stanley y a Ángela Weber por haberme usado.

No me importaba que Mike fuera mi novio en realidad solamente lo usaba para que nuestra banda sea una de las más conocidas mundialmente! Ya se pareceré una malvada pero en un momento si me gustaba Mike pero luego lo comencé a odiar porque lo único que quería conmigo era sexo y nunca se lo iba a permitir, hace mucho que elegí ser virgen hasta que cumpliera los 25 y recién tenia 20.

**Ya se me tarde demasiado en actualizar y en realidad lo lamento pero los exámenes me tienen agotada..**

**Espero que les guste besosss Emmii**


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

Bella POV

Llegamos la dichosa casa de los tíos de Emmett y todos bajaron y yo, con ayuda de Jasper, bajamos las valijas.

-Gracias por ayudar con la alijas, para colmo que soy una de las que menos trajo.-me queje- el único caballero de esta banda es Jazz.

-De nada- grito Emmett desde el porche.

-Emmett Cullen- grito Jasper- veni vos a llevar las valijas de Rose y de Al, no te olvides de las tuyas.- me empecé a reír tan fuerte que Emmett me empujo "sin querer" y casi me mato si no fuera porque Jazz me ayudo antes de que tocara el piso.

-Gracias Jasper- dije mirando con cara de odio a mi hermanastro.

Llegue al porche y toque el timbre ya que Emmett se callo porque Rose y Alice lo empujaron porque no se apuraba.

Se demoraron como veinte horas para abrir la puerta. ¿Qué les costaba apurarse?, estaba muerta de sueño. Cuando vi quien me había abierto la puerta me paralice, no lo podía creer, lo había vuelto a ver.

Edward POV

Estaba tirado en la cama pelotudeando, cuando sonó el timbre. Baje lentamente y del otro lado se escuchaban unas risas, unos gritos de chicas y alguien que se quejaba.

Abrí pensando que seria mi "divino" primo Emmett con sus amigos y no me equivoque, pero de pronto me paralice y la vi. Nos abrazamos al instante sin pensarlo ni dos segundos.

-Hola Bell's

-Hola Eddie

-¿De donde se conocen?- pregunto una chica rubia.

-Te acordas Rose que te conté de que yo vivía acá,- la rubia asintió- bueno, el era uno de mis amigos-¿ERA?

-¿Desde cuando dejas que te digan Eddie, Eddie?- pregunto Emmett

-Nunca, hablando de eso, ¿Por qué me llamaste así si sabes que no me gusta?- Le dije a Bella con cara de "enojado":

-Porque si, ¿algún problema?- dijo poniendo cara de ¿Qué te molesta lo que yo te diga a vos?, sabiendo que no me podía enojar con ella.

-No, ninguno- Emmett se empezó a reír y lo mire con una cara de odio terrible.

Después, entre Bella y Emmett me presentaron a sus amigos.

La rubia, con unas perfectas curvas, la chica que le pregunto a Bella de donde nos conocíamos, la que parecía una diosa, mas bella que una rosa y súper alta con todaaaaaaaaaaa ropa bien bien cortita, con uno ojos color celestes, se llama Rosalie o Rose a su preferencia.

La petizita, morocha, con todos los pelos disparatados, la cual parecía que quera hacer nuevos amigos, con ojos verdes muy parecidos a los míos, era adicta a las compras porque estaba preguntando, cada dos por tres, quien la acompañaba a Port Angeles, se llama Alice o Ally a su preferencia, pero todos la llamaban Al y ella se enojaba y los amenazaba, menos a un chico, con hacerles una cambio de imagen.

El chico al cual Alice no lo amenazaba, era rubio, alto, parecía que hubiera ido a la guerra civil, súper educado espeto porque se reía cuando Alice se enojaba, con ojos celestes al igual que Rosalie, se llama Jasper o como le decían Bella y Alice, Jazz pero se ve que no dejaba que nadie mas se lo dijera.

Estábamos sentados hablando cuando alguien bostezo.

-¿Qué? Todo el mundo puede bostezar, ¿Qué ahora esta prohibido?- dijo Alice.

-Vengan que les muestro sus habitaciones- dije, así que todos subimos y después, con Bella, bajamos a ver tele.

**Sorry, sorry, sorry ya se que me demore lo que pasa es que apenas había empezado a escribir este capitulo se me ocurrrio el capitulo 6 (el cual casi esta terminado) y me puse a escribirlo para no olvidármelo!**

**Bien Bss y ahora actualizo EL SECRETO DE MI HERMANO lo que pasa es que es de una amiga y me va mandando uno por uno y asi no termino mas pq son larguisissisisismos!**


	6. Chapter 6

Edward POV

¡No lo podía creer me había reencontrado con Bella!

Mi vida no podía estar mejor, excepto por la parte de bancarme a Jessica en su fiesta y los chistes de Emmett, todo iba de 10.

-¿Por qué vinieron?- le pregunte a Bella, que estábamos en la sala de estar mirando tele.

-Porque nos contrataron para una graduación, va para tu graduación, vamos a estar en la fiesta de Jessica- dijo haciendo cara de asco.

-¿Qué paso con la Bella que no juzga a nadie?

-Me di cuenta de lo único que querían Jessica y Ángela era a mi mejor amigo porque de lo único que me hablaban a era él.

-¿Quién es tu mejor amigo?- ¿Cómo que tenia un amigo y yo no me había enterado?

-Vos pelotudo!

-Hey, bueno que queres que piense cuando hablas de otra persona envés de decirme "me di cuenta de lo único que querían Jessica y Ángela era a vos.."- dije imitando su vos. Nos reímos como en los viejos tiempos.

-Que linda parejita que hacen!- perfecto ahora venia Emmett a molestar.

-Cállate Emmett –le dijo Bella totalmente enojada.

-No, de verdad mi primo y mi hermanastra, no suena mal.-¿Qué? ¿Bella era su hermanastra en que momento?

-¿Desde cuando son hermanastros?

-Por maldición hace dos años, ni me lo recuerdes- me dijo Bella y me reí.

-¿Qué no te gusta ser mi hermana?- pregunto Emmett haciendo cara de perrito pobre.

-Si, pero hay veces que hartas.

-Deja de mentir! Nunca te harta a vos, nos harta a todos- dijo Rosalie, la que se notaba que estaba totalmente enamorada de Emmett

-Rose tenes razón, Emm tendrías que ser mas como Jasper que es todo calmadito en cambio vos parece el gemelo de Alice- dijo Bella riéndose

-¿Qué paso conmigo?

-Nada Al, nada.-dijo Rose

-Dalee díganme!- dijo Alice haciendo carita de perrito pobre

-Bueno- dijo Bella rendida- le decíamos a Emm que si seguía molestando y tan activo iba a terminar como vos- dijo escondiéndose detrás de mi.

-No me importa ya sabia que soy activa.- ¿Qué no le importaba lo que le dijeran?

-¿Te acordas cuando nos enloquecíamos por los libros y las películas de la Saga Crepúsculo?- me pregunto Bella con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Como olvidármelo, me acuerdo que vos alucinabas con conocer a Jackson Rathbone y a su banda.

-Si y vos alucinabas con Ashley Greene, ¿Todavía tenes el piano?- asentí- ¿vamos arriba? Tengo ganas que toque el piano.- y sin decir nada más subimos.

Yo me senté en el banquito del piano y ella en mi cama como hacíamos siempre. Empezó a tocar y a los pocos segundos sentí que alguien me empujaba y me tiraba al piso y se sentaba en mi piano.

-Hay Bella, cuanto te amo- dijo Emmett, mire a Bella y su mirada me dijo que estaba pensando lo mismo que yo.

-Hay Ed, cuanto te extrañe- dijo agarrándome la mano y tirándome hacia ella.

-Hay mis ojos, mis bellos y sexys ojos- salió gritando Emmett. Con Bella nos miramos y empezamos a reír. Cuando me iba a sentar Bella me tiro y…

-Ahora me toca a mi- y se puso a tocar y cantar. Yo me quede hipnotizado, yo ya sabia que Bella cantaba bien pero su vos cada ves era mas linda y en estos cinco años había cambiado muchísimo.

Cuando termino de cantar aplaudí y ella se inclino como si hubiera público de verdad. Nos reímos como en los viejos tiempos!

**Holaa**

**Tengo que decirles varias cosas:**

**Ustedes se preguntaran; **_**¿Pero como Edward recién se gradúa cuando Bella ya lo esta hace como dos años?**_** Fácil, el tomo un curso del colegio que le duro dos años de música o cualquier otra cosa en este caso de música!**

**Espero que les guste porque a mi me encanto, sobretodo Emm mi vampirito sexy. Cuando le conté lo que iba a poner mi amiga qe escribe "**_**EL SECRETO DE MI HERMANO"**_** no dejaba de reírse se había re tentado**

**Si puedo ahora actualizo mis otros dos fic's**

**Pronto nuevo one-shoot BxE espero que les guste porque es algo parecido a algo qe me paso cuando lo suba se van a dar cuenta de qe es.**

**Tengo demasiados exámenes la semana que viene así que capas que no actualice sorry yo no pongo las fechas de exámenes.**

**La ultima: el que quiere que les escriba algún one-shoot o tiene alguna idea para algún fic adelante son todas bienvenidas, si no kieren qe nadie las copie mándenme un sms privado!**

**La canción que canta Bella (de seguro la conocen) es "**_**Inevitable"**_** de Dulce María.**

**La canción que canta Edward es "**_**Coleccionista de Canciones"**_** de Camila. **

**Bss**


	7. Chapter 7

Las amistades de la infancia vuelven… Capitulo 7

Emmett POV

Escuche el piano de mi primito y decidí jugarle una broma. Subí a la pieza de el, abrí la puerta y lo tire a Edward al piso.

-Hay Bella, cuanto te amo- dije imitando la voz de mi primito.

-Hay Ed, cuanto te extrañe- dijo Bella agarrándole la mano a mi primo y acercándolo hacia ella. No falto mucho para que se besaran cuando grite…

-Hay mis ojos, mis bellos y sexys ojos.- Salí gritando tapándome los ojos con una mano y con la tocando todo para no caerme, hasta que le pegue a alguien. Me saque la mano de la cara y vi a Rosalie con una mano marcada en el cachete izquierdo.- ¡Hay Rosie perdóname no fue mi intención! Solamente me estaba alejando de Edward y Bella que casi cogen (1) juntos en mis ojos y como sabes yo nunca quise ver esas escenas y menos de ella con mi primo.

-Esta bien no hay ningún problema.- me dijo sin nada mas y entro a la habitación de Alice, Bella y ella.

Rose POV

Salí justo después de haber escuchado a Emmett gritar _mis ojos, mis bellos y sexys ojos, _y lo vi corriendo tapándose esos hermosos ojos que tanto adoraba en secreto, que tanto me derretían. Cuando me pego una cachetada, al principio me enoje, pero luego me calme, como enojarme con aquel chico (va mas vale nene), ¡que tanto amaba!

- ¡Hay Rosie perdóname no fue mi intención! Solamente me estaba alejando de Edward y Bella que casi cogen juntos en mis ojos y como sabes yo nunca quise ver esas escenas y menos de ella con mi primo.- me dijo con su cara de sufrimiento total, la cual no me podía resistir.

-Esta bien no hay ningún problema.- le dije y entre rápidamente a la habitación de Alice, Bella y mia.

-¿Qué te pasa vieja (2)?- me dijo Alice

- Necesito que vos y Bella me ayuden.- le dije atropelladamente- ¿BeLlAaAaA!- grite y llego rápidamente

-¿Qué paso?, no me digas que a Alice le agarro otro de sus ataques.- dijo apresuradamente que apenas le entendí.

-No, necesito que me ayuden- las dos asintieron rápidamente- quiero que me hagan un cambio de imagen (3)

REFERENCIAS:

(1)= Coger: en argentino significa tener sexo abruptamente

(2)= Vieja: es un término usado para llamar a un amigo tuyo muy querido o a tus padres, bueno al menos con my friends le damos ese significado

(3)= hay un cambio muy grande entre las personalidades de Rose y Bella. Rose es mas como Bella pero la diferencia es que ella se puede cambiar la imagen millones de veces con tal de que Emmett le diga algo y, respecto a Bella, es mas Rosalie, como mas divina y no teme mostrárselo a los demás.

Bien mi mente no daba para mas espero que les guste! Muchisismos besos a todas aquellas que me leen, las amo!


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8**

**Bella POV**

Después del grito de Rose me fui rápido a nuestra habitación, me impresiono que Rose quisiera hacerse un cambio de imagen. Salimos rápido hacia Port Angeles para ir a algún shopping y allí compramos de todo porque al día siguiente tendríamos la fiesta. Compramos trajes para Emm, Jazz y Ed; y vestidos para Rose (que por cierto era muy atrevido), Al y para mí. A las 12.30 hs llegamos a la casa de Edward agotadas.

Me fui a dormir, después de bañarme ya que el día siguiente seria demasiado largo.

Me desperté feliz, no se porque, pero tenia un presentimiento bueno, ¡que algo inolvidable iba a pasar hoy!

Me levante a mí y a todos porque se habían quedado mirando una película donde aparecía Johnny Deep, el cual me parecía en tonto, puede que sea buen actor, pero no buena persona.

Alice nos maquillo a mi y a Rose y después yo la maquille a ella, luego cada una se puso su vestido y salimos a preparar la demás ropa para el show en el cual le íbamos a romper la cara a Jessica, Ángela y (según Edward, que también se quería vengar) de su nueva amiguita, Bree Tanner, la cual yo no conocía.

Estábamos listas, solamente faltaban los chicos, ¡va! en realidad Edward y Emmett, ya que Jasper había hecho todo rápido para… ¡no hacer enojar a Alice!

-¿Qué les pasa a esos lentejas?, tenemos que ir al salón para organizar todo y se nos hace tarde- ya eran como las 18.00 hs y la fiesta empezaba a las 19.00 y los chicos listos no tenían ni el pantalón puesto.

Luego de pegar unos cuantos gritos, los chicos bajaron. Salimos a las apuradas porque llegábamos tarde, cuando llegamos todavía no había llegado nadie. Entramos a las apuradas por la puerta trasera y Edward adelante. Acomodamos toda la ropa y pedimos una lista de los invitados. Cuando ya la mayoría habían llegado, nos presentaron y salimos mientras todos nos aplaudían.

-Holaaa! ¿Cómo andan?- dijo Emmett. – ¡Empezamos con un temon!- y comenzamos a cantar FU, que lo canto Emmett (N/A el tema es perteneciente a Reik), el siguiente tema fue INEVITABLE (N/A el tema es de Dulce María), el cual cante yo y pude ver a Jessica, Ángela, Ben y Tyler mirándome con cara de ojete.

Luego de muchísimas canciones, pedimos un corte para poder mostrarles a las chicas y chicos la verdadera Bella, y mostrarle a Emmett la verdadera Rose.

Fuimos a un "camerino" para cambiarnos, Alice se puso un short extremadamente corto, de color rojo, un delineado de ojo muy grueso y una remera negra, musculosa y con algunos agujeros. Rose se había puesto una mini, demasiada corta para mi gusto, negra, el mismo maquillaje de Alice y un top plateado. Yo me puse un short negro con debajo un can- can de red, una musculo animal print de cebra y una sombra negra con un poco mucho de delineador.

Salimos y los babosos de mi ex compañeros nos miraban con una cara de deseo, la cual ninguna de nosotras se lo íbamos a conceder. Jasper, mirando disimuladamente a Alice, nos presento, primero a Alice, después a mí y al final a Rose.

Alice bailo el tema BOOM BOOM POW de THE BLACK EYED PEAS y causo gran sensación en los chicos que los miraban, sobre todo Jasper que estaba muerto de la rabia. Yo baile PUMP IT, también de THE BLACK EYED PEAS y lo único en que me concentraba era en ver como Tyler, Ben, Edward y el resto de los chicos presentes, los cuales no conozco, me miraban con deseo. Al final paso Rose, toda tímida como es ella, pero luego de ver como la veía Emmett la timidez se esfumo; ella bailo I KISSED A GIRL de KATY PERRY. No había chico que no la mirara, y como no si realmente era una chica muy bella con un grandioso cuerpo.

Cuando terminamos las tres nos fuimos a los "camerinos" para cambiarnos. Cuando salimos vi a Edward besándose con una chica morocha, petizita, que de lejos que quería de _Edward lo mismo que Mike quería de mi. Mike, tenia que hablar con el para terminar, ya no aguantaba mas, esta farsa tenia que terminar ya, pero no quería romperle el corazón como lo habían hecho conmigo. Jacob Black, es el autor de que yo sufriera, El autor de que yo me halla tirado de un acantilado y mi único apoyo fuera mi papá, el cual creía, antes de que el me rompiera el corazón, que Jacob era un buen chico. Pero no todas las cosas son como lo parecen.

Fui hasta donde estaban Edward y su "amiguita" y le pegue una cachetada a su amiga.

-¿Qué haces tarada?, Eddie dile a esa que no nos interrumpa- dijo la chica con vos demasiado aguda.

- Te dije que no me gusta que me digan Eddie, Bree. Y no le pienso decirle nada a Bella, ni loco- murmuro Ed para si mismo.

-¿Qué, se conocen?- pregunto Bree mirándome con cara fea

-Si. ¡Bienvenida al mundo en el que yo vivía acá y Edward es MI mejor amigo!- grite furiosa a Bree.

-Eddie, ¿vas a dejar que esa me insulte así?- dijo mirando a Edward con cara de mosquita muerta.

-Si Bree, estas insoportable, ¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que entre vos y yo no hay, no hubo, ni va a haber nada?- dijo Ed furioso. Y así Bree se fue corriendo hacia el baño.

No podía creer que Edward tuviera ese carácter tan fuerte, pero bueno no importaba él es mi mejor amigo y lo tengo que bancar con todo su carácter.

Casi cuando estaba terminando el baile se me acerco un chico rubio, con ojos celestes t me abrazo por la espalda. Me di cuenta rápidamente que era el pesado de mi novio y lo que hice fue fingir una sonrisa y darme vuelta.

-Hola amor!- me dijo el sonriendo y besándome la mejilla.

-Hola- respondí fríamente.

**Bien aca les dejo el nuevo cap hace mucho que lo tenia pero no se pq fanfiction no me lo subia…**

**Besos a todas las que me leen**

**Emmii**

_**Ropa:**_

Alice: ./imgres?imgurl=.&imgrefurl=.com/&usg=_d1I4BnITKnAcmhqXG_hfO4wFtE=&h=751&w=500&sz=61&hl=es&start=31&zoom=1&tbnid=rJlsR_vozPb2wM:&tbnh=135&tbnw=94&prev=/images%3Fq%3Dashley%2Bgreene%26hl%3Des%26biw%3D1024%26bih%3D550%26gbv%3D2%26tbs%3Disch:10%2C10060%2C1006&itbs=1&iact=hc&vpx=800&vpy=184&dur=1819&hovh=275&hovw=183&tx=146&ty=142&ei=gqaLTIz7M8L9nAfE6pyuDA&oei=daWLTIazIoOdlget-cxh&esq=4&page=3&ndsp=22&ved=1t:429,r:21,s:31&biw=1024&bih=550 (en blanco)

.

Bella: ./imgres?imgurl=&imgrefurl=/2009/02/05/vestidos-cortos-para-tu-fiesta-de-15/&usg=_3lBuxPs5Og45o-5ZqpM3FJUV7Xw=&h=600&w=400&sz=42&hl=es&start=0&zoom=1&tbnid=ewJevp-jOHKDbM:&tbnh=185&tbnw=125&prev=/images%3Fq%3Dvestidos%2Brojos%2Bcortos%26hl%3Des%26biw%3D1024%26bih%3D550%26gbv%3D2%26tbs%3Disch:10%2C114&itbs=1&iact=hc&vpx=550&vpy=184&dur=128&hovh=275&hovw=183&tx=118&ty=178&ei=I_qLTMabIoSBlAfHzNlh&oei=I_qLTMabIoSBlAfHzNlh&esq=1&page=1&ndsp=12&ved=1t:429,r:9,s:0&biw=1024&bih=550 (en azul marino)

.

Rose: ./imgres?imgurl=&imgrefurl=/2009/03/31/vestidos-cortos-con-mucho-vuelo-para-invitadas-a-una-fiesta-de-15/&usg=_6uBtk2u5vVWRVOPhZFVj6QnWnF8=&h=423&w=282&sz=44&hl=es&start=0&zoom=1&tbnid=VOwBJSgcjwfz0M:&tbnh=159&tbnw=106&prev=/images%3Fq%3Dvestidos%2Bcortos%26hl%3Des%26biw%3D1024%26bih%3D550%26gbv%3D2%26tbs%3Disch:1&itbs=1&iact=hc&vpx=484&vpy=184&dur=1683&hovh=275&hovw=183&tx=105&ty=270&ei=mP-LTK32JIPGlQelo9lg&oei=mP-LTK32JIPGlQelo9lg&esq=1&page=1&ndsp=18&ved=1t:429,r:14,s:0 (tal cuál esta)

. (asi pero imaginense que es Rose no Fergie)

Jessica: ./imgres?imgurl=&imgrefurl=/2009/02/05/vestidos-cortos-para-tu-fiesta-de-15/&usg=_YsAcTEf716qQCz5Cz6nAkgsGtVo=&h=566&w=400&sz=40&hl=es&start=18&zoom=1&tbnid=vMalvv-8MGzXqM:&tbnh=187&tbnw=125&prev=/images%3Fq%3Dvestidos%2Bcortos%26hl%3Des%26biw%3D1024%26bih%3D550%26gbv%3D2%26tbs%3Disch:10%2C570&itbs=1&iact=hc&vpx=411&vpy=164&dur=1061&hovh=267&hovw=189&tx=106&ty=139&ei=EgCMTKjcBujsnQee38n0Cg&oei=mP-LTK32JIPGlQelo9lg&esq=2&page=2&ndsp=12&ved=1t:429,r:8,s:18&biw=1024&bih=550 ( tal cual (a mi no me gusta))

Ángela: ./imgres?imgurl=.com/wp-content/uploads/2009/05/dy-p297645ab_001_&imgrefurl=.com/moda/nueva-coleccion-de-vestidos-veraniegos-dkny&usg=_wnLgNMv11ch4x8zAmyO8Hkyv5uY=&h=325&w=255&sz=10&hl=es&start=18&zoom=1&tbnid=y5v5TdXrBoXguM:&tbnh=119&tbnw=92&prev=/images%3Fq%3Dvestidos%2Bde%2Bmoda%26hl%3Des%26biw%3D1024%26bih%3D550%26gbv%3D2%26tbs%3Disch:10%2C570&itbs=1&iact=hc&vpx=784&vpy=205&dur=1759&hovh=254&hovw=199&tx=151&ty=126&ei=rhGMTMH6FojUngeu6KG6DA&oei=pBGMTImCA8OBlAfV0f1g&esq=2&page=2&ndsp=18&ved=1t:429,r:17,s:18&biw=1024&bih=550 (en violeta)

Ben: ./imgres?imgurl=&imgrefurl=/blog/trajes-para-ellos-smoking/08-06-2007/&usg=_96-LUUk45Y18wicHLI3ETYCY0jA=&h=523&w=344&sz=18&hl=es&start=0&zoom=1&tbnid=tOcDkAw_VBXuXM:&tbnh=120&tbnw=82&prev=/images%3Fq%3Dtraje%2Bsmoking%26hl%3Des%26biw%3D1024%26bih%3D550%26gbv%3D2%26tbs%3Disch:1&itbs=1&iact=hc&vpx=235&vpy=65&dur=604&hovh=277&hovw=182&tx=97&ty=135&ei=7RGMTKqaNYKglAezqqVg&oei=7RGMTKqaNYKglAezqqVg&esq=1&page=1&ndsp=24&ved=1t:429,r:1,s:0 (en amarillo)

Edward: ./imgres?imgurl=.&imgrefurl=.com/moda/cardigans-para-hombre-by-diesel&usg=_eDurk9ys6r55JEHM6Qh7JOWvmOw=&h=405&w=305&sz=35&hl=es&start=72&zoom=1&tbnid=qaa9Z4Vt1c5FYM:&tbnh=131&tbnw=99&prev=/images%3Fq%3Dsaco%2Bazul%2Bpara%2Bhombre%26hl%3Des%26biw%3D1024%26bih%3D550%26gbv%3D2%26tbs%3Disch:10%2C1596&itbs=1&iact=hc&vpx=536&vpy=200&dur=782&hovh=259&hovw=195&tx=120&ty=126&ei=WxKMTIqHLs6jngftl9HGCw&oei=QxKMTOvUFoP7lwfS4uBg&esq=6&page=5&ndsp=20&ved=1t:429,r:4,s:72&biw=1024&bih=550 (tal cual, imagínenselo, DIVINO)

Emmett: ./imgres?imgurl=.&imgrefurl=.&usg=_hwoDILbCF0EX5SjcXl17fnSLWEU=&h=1011&w=440&sz=115&hl=es&start=42&zoom=1&tbnid=ltUQER3km14BfM:&tbnh=123&tbnw=53&prev=/images%3Fq%3Dkellan%2Blutz%26hl%3Des%26biw%3D1024%26bih%3D550%26gbv%3D2%26tbs%3Disch:10%2C664&itbs=1&iact=rc&dur=464&ei=sxKMTNOqK9T_nQeBrpGjCw&oei=pRKMTJ7ACcHflgeHtsFg&esq=3&page=3&ndsp=22&ved=1t:429,r:1,s:42&tx=24&ty=67&biw=1024&bih=550 (así y de cualquier forma es divino!)

Jasper: ./imgres?imgurl=.&imgrefurl=.&usg=_o1ZrprKnRb8sinAYVnP2Uym8EMM=&h=2436&w=1884&sz=1501&hl=es&start=19&zoom=1&tbnid=YyDieGFGlDB1LM:&tbnh=118&tbnw=91&prev=/images%3Fq%3Djackson%2Brathbone%26hl%3Des%26biw%3D1024%26bih%3D550%26gbv%3D2%26tbs%3Disch:10%2C570&itbs=1&iact=hc&vpx=457&vpy=204&dur=297&hovh=255&hovw=197&tx=145&ty=145&ei=9hKMTIXxCoLknAf9mJDUCw&oei=7hKMTLyYC4WBlAfdwLBi&esq=2&page=2&ndsp=21&ved=1t:429,r:17,s:19&biw=1024&bih=550 (así pero sin su divino tatuaje!)


	9. Chapter 9

Las amistades de la infancia vuelven… Capítulo 9

Bella POV

Perfecto mi "divino" novio estaba en Forks; según el porque me extrañaba, pero yo no le creía nada.

Apenas termino la fiesta nos fuimos todos a la casa de Edward, incluyendo a Mike que había convencido, no se como, a Edward de quedarse a dormir allí. Esa noche tuve un extraño sueño.

Edward POV

Lo que me faltaba, el novio de Bella me había pedido quedarse a dormir en mi casa y yo le respondí sarcásticamente que si; lo peor es que se lo creyó, así que tengo un insoportable en mi casa.

Apenas termino la fiesta nos volvimos todos a mi casa, esa noche tuve un extrañísimo sueño.

Emmett POV

Se ve que la suerte estaba de mi lado, ya que Mike había venido según el solamente a ver que onda Bella con mi primo, ya que ella antes de venir tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Apenas termino la fiesta recibí una llamada de un primo segundo mío (Royce King II), diciéndome que quería conocer a Rose, va no me lo dijo así: "_… te llamaba para preguntarte si me podes presentar a tu compañera de banda, la rubia, con un cuerpazo, la Barbie oxigenada…" _mi respuesta obviamente fue negativa, ya veía a Rose saliendo con ese tarado. Cuando me dormí tuve un sueño de lo más extraño.

Rose POV

La fiesta estuvo en lo general buena, la cosa cambio cuando apareció Mike Newton a arruinarla.

Apenas me dormí, luego de ir a la casa de Edward, soñé algo increíblemente extraño, pero a la vez lindo.

Alice POV

La fiesta no podía haber empeorado tanto si Mike Newton no se hubiera aparecido. Lo peor de todo es que el se iba a alojar en casa de Edward.

Luego de llegar a casa de Edward, luego de dar por terminada la fiesta, me fui a dormir. Esa noche soñé algo rarísimo ya que no era común en mí recordar mis sueños.

Jasper POV

Si luego de la fiesta no hubiera soñado algo tan confuso, hubiera sido la mejor noche de mi vida.

Tantas palabras sin sentido en un sueño me marean y esta mas que todos.

Mike POV

El hermanastro de mi novia, el primo del hermanastro de mi novia, los amigos de mi novia; todo espantoso; ¡menos ese sueño tan hot que tuve! Lastima que fue con ella y no con otra, pero bueno yo no controlo mis sueños, ¡lamentablemente!

**Es un capitulo corto ya que los sueños de todos vendrán en el cap. nº 10, ósea el próximo.**

**Espero que les haya gustado y un beso enorme a todas las que me leen!**

**Emmii!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Las amistades de la infancia vuelven. Capitulo 10 (sueños)**

_**Sueño Bella:**_

Me encontraba en el prado mío y de Edward escuchando la naturaleza y leyendo por millonésima ves CUMBRES BORRASCOSAS, cuando a lo lejos divise un punto azul. Decidí acercarme a aquel punto corriendo, pero en cambio lo hice lentamente.

Cuando llegue al punto descubrí que era una puerta que tenia las letras de la palabra PARAISO en color dorado. La abrí inconscientemente y me encontré con una playa paradisiaca. Metí un pie dentro, luego el otro, pero rápidamente salte hacia atrás, ya que me asuste. Me arme de valor y cruce la puerta.

Comencé a caminar por la orilla del mar, cuando se comenzó a escuchar una melodía, que reconocí al instante, YESTERDAY de THE BEATLES.

Me fui acercando hacia la melodía y me encontré con un piano y a Edward tocándolo y cantando. Quise salir corriendo y volverme al prado, pero mis pies no me hacían caso; al contrario, hicieron que me acercara a el y me sentara a su lado en la banqueta.

El dejo de tocar, me agarro las manos y me dijo: "TE AMO". Yo me quede estática mientras el se iba.

_**Sueño Emmett:**_

Me encontraba viendo un partido de Rugby, cuando escuche el ruido del motor de un auto y dos risas. Al instante escuche unos pasos, fui a abrir la puerta y me encontré con una Rosalie sexy y feliz, y con mi primo, Royce King II, abalanzándose sobre ella. Al instante note como Rose se sentía incomoda ante la presencia de Royce, ya que se acercó hacia mi caminando seductoramente, luego me agarro de la camisa y me susurro al oído: "NO SABES LAS GANAS QUE TENGO DE SENTIRTE DENTRO MIO". Me sentí como raro al escuchar que esas palabras salían de la boca de Rose.

Vi como se despedía de Royce con un sexy beso en los labios y me subía, tirándome de la manga de mi camisa, hacia su habitación.

Cuando entramos me fue desprendiendo la camisa lentamente, yo quería detenerla, pero mis manos no me hacían caso. Cuando finalizo su quedo mirando mi torso desnudo y se relamió. Eso hizo que mi miembro despertara. Se acerco hacia mí y me empezó a besar la boca, luego me susurro en el oído, "SE QUE ME DESEAS, NO TE RESISTAS". Le quite la remera, y me encontré con un pequeño corpiño de encaje. Ella me volvió a besar y yo desesperado busque el ganchito del corpiño, pero no lo encontré. Mientras ella se reía de mí, me decía, "SI QUE SOS GRACIOSO, ACOSTATE SOBRE LA CAMA", yo le hice caso inmediatamente. Ella se sentó sobre mí y me miro seductoramente, se acaricio los senos y se desprendió el corpiño por adelante, yo la mire sorprendido mientras ella se seguía riendo. Quise cambiar la posición, pero ella no me lo permitió. Me desabrocho el pantalón y roso mi miembro por sobre el bóxer. Me miro y se mordió el labio inferior. Ella me permitió cambiar de posición y le baje su falda. Me metí uno de sus senos en mi boca mientras acariciaba el otro. Ella gemía mi nombre y hacia que yo sonriera. La penetre lentamente mientras ambos gemíamos y jadeábamos en busca de aire.

_**Sueño Jasper:**_

Encontrarse en un bosque solo no es lo mejor, pero si estas esperando a alguien sin saber quien es la cosa cambia. El bosque puede ser tu compañero en momentos de felicidad, en momentos de tristeza, en momentos de soledad…

Una puerta te puede guiar hacia una persona, pero una puerta en medio de un bosque te puede guiar hacia la muerte.

Una foto de una persona en una puerta te puede indicar de quien es la habitación, pero una foto de tu mejor amiga en una puerta en medio de un bosque se puede significar cualquier cosa.

Cruzar la primera puerta te lleva a la habitación de esa persona, pero al cruzar la segunda puerta, en este caso te lleva hacia tu mejor amiga.

Mi mejor amiga es única, bella, talentosa, incomparable, bondadosa. Mi mejor amiga es Alice Brandon.

Si ella se te acerca corriendo significa que tiene un problema y necesita tu hombro para llorar, pero si tus pies hacen que corras para abrazarla significa que estas enamorado de ella. Eso mismo me sucedió a mi pero lo raro fue que ella agarro mi cara en sus manos y me beso en los labios. Luego de unos cuantos besos ella se fue.

_**Sueño Rose:**_

Una mesa. Dos sillas. Dos copas con vino tinto. Yo con un hermoso vestido color índigo. Emmett con un traje de etiqueta. Emmett tomándome de las manos y mirándome a los ojos. La cita perfecta

De pronto, Emmett busca entre sus bolsillos y saca una cajita, se arrodilla al lado de la mesa. Luego pronuncia las palabras mágicas: "ROSALIE HALE, ¿QUIERES CASARTE CONMIGO?". Mi respuesta es afirmativa, ya que lo amo y el me ama también.

_**Sueño Mike:**_

Agarre a Rosalie de la muñeca mientras le gritaba: "VAS A HACER LO QUE YO TE DIGA, CUANDO YO TE LO DIGA". Ella no paraba de lloriquear, la desnude rápidamente y comencé a lamer sus senos, mientras ella gritaba. Le tape su boca con su remera y le dije que se calle. Me desnude rápidamente y la penetre velozmente. "MOVETE MAS RAPIDO HASTA QUE YO GRITE, QUE SIGNIFICA QUE LLEGUE AL ORGASMO", le dije con una sonrisa maligna en mi rostro. Ella comenzó a moverse rápidamente. Luego de un corto rato grite y ella se freno.

_**Sueño Alice:**_

Jasper y yo nos encontrábamos en el shopping mirando ropa para la banda. Nos encontrábamos en 47 street (1) mirando ropa para mi, para Bella y para Rose. Yo entre a un probador a medirme un hermoso vestido blanco y negro con flores.

Al salir del probador no encontré a Jazz. Me saque el vestido para pagarlo. Luego de pagarlo saque el celular para llamar a Jazz.

Mientras lo llamaba, salí del local de 47 street. Al rato lo encontré besándose con una chica morocha. Sentí que mi mundo se derrumbaba. Salí corriendo de allí y me metí en mi porshe. ¿Cómo pude creer que Jazz se fijaría en mi? Cuando me di cuenta estaba llorando como si mi mamá se hubiera muerto.

_**Sueño Edward:**_

Escuche un llanto. Me dirigí hacia él. Entre a la habitación de la cual provenía el llanto y me encontré con Bella tirada en la cama llorando.

Me le acerque, la abrase y estuvimos de aquella manera por una hora hasta que ella se calmo. "¿QUÉ TE SUCEDE?" le pregunte. "ENCONTRE A MIKE BESANDOSE CON UN HOMBRE".

De pronto me di cuenta que lo que sentía por ella no era solamente cariño sino amor, admiración, atracción.

Me acerqué a ella y la bese, para mi sorpresa ella me respondió. "TE AMO" sus palabras me sorprendieron. "YO TAMBIEN".

**(1): 47 STREET ES UN NEGOCIO DE ARGENTINA DONDE VENDEN TTODA ROPA DE MUJER Y DE MARCA.**

_**Me disculpo por el atraso y si quieren ver el vestido que usa Rose en su sueño y el vestido que compro Alice lo pueden ver en mi blog: www .ficstwilightdeem spot.c om(sin los espacios)**_

_**¿me merezco algún rr?**_

_**Kisses!**_


	11. Chapter 11

Las amistades de la infancia vuelven. Capitulo 11

Bella POV

No podía volver a dormirme por culpa de aquel maldito sueño. No podría ver a Edward de nuevo con estos ojos, con los ojos que lo vieron crecer, con los ojos que vieron esa cara llena de acné. Ahora lo vería con los ojos con los cuales vi por primera vez a Mike.

-Bella, ¿esta despierta?- me pregunto Rosalie susurrando para no despertar a Alice.

-Sí, ¿qué necesitas?- le respondí con amabilidad.

-No, nada solo quería saber. ¿Te vas abajo?- algo sonaba raro porque tanto cuestionario.

-Sí, después de bañarme.- me levante para dirigirme hacia el baño. Me di una ducha rápida con agua caliente y luego me cambie con lo primero que vi. Mientras bajaba casi me tropiezo por culpa de los tacones que me había puesto.

Llegue a la cocina y me dispuse a prepararme el desayuno. Me agache para buscar una taza cuando escuche que alguien tocia detrás de mi. Me gire y me caí de trasero al ver a Edward con pantalón corto. Me ayudo a levantarme y se quedo mirando mis piernas que estaban cubiertas solo por una pequeña minifalda. Me quede tildada mirando su pecho desnudo hasta que él hablo.

-¿Estás bien Bella?- me pregunto medio tartamudeando.

Edward POV

Me quede mal por culpa del maldito sueño en el cual besaba a Bella y nos decíamos que nos amábamos, ojala se cumpliera realidad.

Arto de dar vueltas en la cama decidí bajar. Me puse con pantalón corto ya que llevaba solo los bóxers.

Cuando llegue a la cocina vi a Bella agachada buscando una taza. Llevaba unos tacos chinos, una minifalda de jeans y una musculosa de tirantes blanca. (N/A: la minifalda y los tacos están en mi blog! http:/ / ficstwilightdeemiipagola. blogspot. com/ RECURDEN: sin espacios) tocí al ver que no se daba cuenta de mi presencia, se giro sobre sus pies y cayó de trasero. La ayude a levantarse y me quede hipnotizado al ver tan largas y lindas piernas y ella se quedo viendo mi torso desnudo.

-¿Estás bien Bella?- le pregunte medio tartamudeando.

-Si, ¿queres que te prepare el desayuno?- m pregunto sonriendo. Yo asentí incapaz de hablar al ver que su musculosa dejaba ver su ombligo y un hermoso aro.

Luego de desayunar, Bella se puso a lavar los platos y apareció por detrás Mike que la abraso por la cintura y deposito varios besos en su cuello. Note que sobraba y decidí subir a darme una ducha.

Alice POV

Ya todos habían bajado a desayunar y yo era la única que estaba en la habitación, al menos de las chicas. Me levante rápido y busqué mi diario íntimo y me dispuse a contarle mi sueño y le describí a mi hombre perfecto de la siguiente manera:

_Mi chico perfecto es aquel que esta conmigo par calmarme cada vez que me da un ataque de nervios. Es aquel que esta conmigo para ayudarme cada vez que me caigo. Es aquel que cada día hace que lo ama más, aquel que todos los días me dice frase cargadas de cariño. My chico perfecto es… ¡Jasper Hale!_

_**Siento la demora pero aquí les dejo el nuevo capitulo espero que les haya gustado! ¿Merezco un rr?**_

_**Besosssss**_


End file.
